Talk:Piapro Studio/@comment-34824057-20190716235436/@comment-53539-20190718104114
The problem is, you can never know when you answer and I tend to cover all the bases. IT extra precaution because you just don't know the type of fan your talking to. Are their a newbie or veteran? Some veterans are quite rude. Kagamine V4x is not the release for the Kagamines Act1 and Act2 were, so in my books there is no reason to treat the V4x voicebanks in bad light. The Kagamines have a reputation and thanks to them there was for a while worry from devs about voicebanks of similar typing. Issues of qulity aside, the Kagamines were a type of vocal that Voclaoid itself hated. Part of things owed to the reason their better now, simply is that since Vocaloids engine has improved. People have far less reason to avoid them now because of that, with pretty much the only reason to doing so being technicalities. For example, if you want a legit young male vocal... Len's not that vocal, as his voice acted and your better off with the Project Zola boys, VY2, Fukase, Yohioloid or Arsloid. There is also the issue of after Meiko, there the next most common vocal type voicebanks, which is just unfortante and how Vocaloids gone and not their fault, with the exception of Sweet Ann who can sound like Len at times, all the other similar type vocals came after them. You do as well have the thing about them being voice acted, thus you don't naturally get realistic results, their also not as good as Kaito, Meiko or Luka as singers. There are worst voicebanks now, whereas in the past they were among the worst voicebanks. Its a huge step up from the past and most of that amounts to there just being alternative options to them. There are Vocaloids in a worst position and I think overall, a lot of the issue with them just falls into the fact you have a provider's voice divided between two characters. As I've said before, Len can never sound like Rin and Rin can never sound like Len. So when CFM has to work with these vocals, they likely have to keep this in mind and keep them divided. Which I believe is the problem as it works against them and actually limits their direction. That and the moment they worked upon them for V4x they were already at work with Miku V4x, so I feel they are just not given enough time to themselves. As I said, their only problems now... Is technicalities. I'm not a Kagamine fan and both are on the top list for least favourite Vocaloids. Its a little hard to talk about the Kagamines without sounding too negative, but because their not my favourite Vocaloids. It means more then someone whose a fan of them and thinks highly of them as when they give positives it doesn't mean as much as when someone who dislikes them gives it. They are, however, some of the most improved vocals within Vocaloid, its far more interesting to talk about a vocaloid thats been bad in the past and isn't now then a vocaloid that gets released now and well... Does what its box says.